Wildest Dreams
by Pottergirl3333
Summary: Sara Lance was in love with Leonard Snart, but now he is gone. There is no chance for the future they both wanted. But if he's really gone, why is Cisco Ramon having visions about him? Will Leonard come back and have the future he wanted with Sara?
1. Remember Me

Chapter 1 Remember Me

 _Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow._

 **October 12, 2016**

 **The Waverider, Temporal Zone**

Sara was laying on her bed, spinning Leonard's pinkie ring around her middle finger. It was too big for her pinkie finger, and she thought Leonard would have been slightly amused at the sight of her wearing it on her middle finger. Mick had given the ring to her after he died five months ago. Sara sighed and closed her eyes.

Five long months. Five months since she lost her sister. Five months since she lost her best friend. Her almost boyfriend. Leonard Snart. He fascinated her with his sarcasm, wit, and his uncaring persona. He amazed her with his hidden kindness and unbreakable strength. He was the only person that understood her thought process. He was the first person that made her feel alive since she had died. Now he had died.

For the first few weeks, she alternated from shutting herself in her room or his room as Rip tried to figure out how they would continue to save the world now Savage was gone. One day she was sitting in Leonard's room when Mick came to sit beside her. They didn't speak at all that day, but his presence made her feel better. He was someone else that loved Leonard. The second day Mick gave her Leonard's ring. "He would have wanted you to have it," Mick told her. They sat together in silence everyday until they both started talking about how they missed it. Slowly, Sara was able to begin interacting with the rest of the team again.

Meanwhile, Rip and Ray had rigged the Waverider to alert the time of anyone trying to mess with the timeline. It also alerted the team of any events with a large loss of life. The new system was working well. The team had just returned from a mission in the Soviet Union during World War II. They were able to successful save the lives of over 60 children in an orphanage that otherwise would have died from German bombs.

Sara thought of Leonard the entire mission. She thought about how he would have loved the cold. She thought about how he would have loved saving the lives of kids that nobody else would have cared about. She thought about how he would have given a scared, little boy a pep talk to make him feel stronger. She thought about the snowball he would have thrown at Mick. She thought of the self-satisfied smirk he would have given her the whole mission, knowing that he had stolen more than a kiss from her.

They say that time heals on wounds, but Sara knew the truth. Time doesn't heal the void or the loneliness, it just makes one used to it. Sara opened her eyes as Rip's voice was projected through the Waverider. "Team in my office now."

Sara pushed herself off the bed, and walked down the corridor to Rip's office. Stein, Mick, Jax, and Ray were already gathered around Rip in the center of the room. Sara crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the entrance of "I have just received an alert about an event where someone messed with the timeline in May 2016. I believe some of you know him? His name is Barry Allen," Rip said.

Jax and Ray gasped.

"I would have thought that Mr. Allen would have more sense than that," Stein said, his eyes wide.

"Who is Barry Allen?" Sara asked, looking at the rest of the team.

"The Flash," Stein answered.

Sara nodded.

"So that's who that idiot is," Mick growled.

Rip continued, "Since then Mr. Allen has realized his mistake. He has fixed the timeline on his own. However, in the process he has made it very unstable. A few miles from Central City, there is a valley surrounded by hills. In the middle of that valley, Mr. Allen has created a hole in the timeline. If the hole is not closed within 48 hours, all of time will be sucked into a black hole. Everyone and everything will be floating around unable to move for the rest of eternity."

"Then what are we standing around her for?" Jax demanded, "Let's go!"

"It's not that simple. This mission will take more people and abilities than we have. To close the time hole, we need to recreate the exact amount of speed it took to create it," Rip said.

"Then we just need to get Barry to close it for us," Ray said.

"Again, it's not that simple. The time hole will create a special kind of warriors to attack anyone trying to close it. The more people there is to fight these time warriors created by the time hole the easier it will be for Mr. Allen to close the hole," Rip said.

"Then when we get back to 2016, we'll call Kendra and Carter," Ray said.

Rip sighed, "That's still not enough people."

"I can call my friends from Star City," Sara suggested.

Rip nodded, "Alright, but that still might not be enough people."

"Doesn't matter, does it? Failure isn't an option," Stein said.

Rip nodded again, "Then strap in everyone."

* * *

 **October 12, 2016**

 **S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City**

Within in thirty minutes, the team was walking down a long, white corridor at S.T.A.R. Labs. Sara and Rip were at the back of the group when they finally entered a large, white room. Sara gazed around the room. There were computers in the middle of it and other instruments spread throughout the room. Across from where she was standing was the Flash suit. Sara shook her head. Anyone could come in and see that. Or steal it, a voice that sounded a lot like Leonard's said in her head. Sara took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Stein called out. His voice rang throughout the room.

"Dr. Stein is that you?" a young man's voice replied. The owner of the voice walked in from a back room. He was tall and somewhat lanky with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans and a red sweater.

"Mr. Allen, it's always a pleasure to see you," Stein said, extending his hand to who Sara assumed was Barry Allen.

"Barry, who's there?" another voice asked. This one belonged to a woman with long, curly brown hair. She would have been about Sara's height if it weren't for the high heels she was wearing, clicking across the floor as she walked.

Two other people came from the room as well. The first one was another young man with olive colored skin and black hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were wide with excitement, looking at the large group of people in front of him. Standing beside him was another young woman. She was also Sara's height, but she was dressed much more casual. She was wearing skin tight jeans, a baggy t-shirt with tire on it, and black flip flops. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders in waves, and her piercing, hazel eyes reminded Sara of Leonard. Though everything reminded Sara of Leonard.

Sara knew who she was the moment she threw herself at Mick. There was only one person in the world Mick would let hug him. Lisa Snart. Leonard's sister. No wonder her eyes were so piercing. She must have picked it up from her older brother.

"Where have you been? You and Lenny can't just up and leave without telling me where you're going? Where is Lenny anyways?" Lisa asked, releasing Mick.

Sara felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of her. Lisa didn't know what had happened to Leonard. She didn't want to watch Lisa as she learned her brother's fate, but she knew that she had to watch over her for Leonard.

Mick looked at the floor at the mention of his partner. When he looked back at Lisa sorrow was written all over his face. Lisa saw it too because she began violently shaking her head, as tears filled her eyes.

"No, no, no, no!" Lisa's whisper turned into a shout, as she banged against Mick's chest, "Where's my brother?"

Mick didn't saying anything, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Lisa bringing her into another hug. Her whole body slumped against him.

"I'm sorry," Mick whispered.

* * *

After about half an hour, Lisa cried herself to sleep. Mick placed her on a bed in the S.T.A.R. Labs equivalent to the Waverider's med bay. Afterwards, Mick came to stand beside Sara in the main room with everyone else.

"What is she doing here anyways?" Mick asked, looking at Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco.

"Cisco was having visions about Captain Cold. His visions always mean something so we tried to contact him. We couldn't reach him, but we found Lisa. She didn't know where he was either so we've been trying to help her find him," Barry explained.

"Visions?" Mick asked.

"I'm a metahuman," Cisco said.

Mick nodded, glaring at him.

"I guess the reason you were having visions of him was because he died," Barry said, softly.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Caitlin asked, pointing at Sara and Rip.

"This is Sara Lance and Rip Hunter," Ray said.

"Lance? Laurel's sister?" Barry asked.

Sara closed her eyes and nodded.

"We're very sorry for your loss," Cisco said.

Sara opened her eyes to look at him, nodding in thanks.

"We loved her, too," Caitlin said.

Sara smiled softly, "The only people that didn't were the criminals she put behind bars."

Barry chuckled slightly.

"So what are you all doing here?" Caitlin asked, gesturing to the team.

"We are an elite team that I have assembled to protect the timestream and the world. Mr. Snart was a member as well, before he passed five months ago. We travel through time assisting wherever we are needed. We're here because Mr. Allen has been messing with the timeline-"

Barry interrupted Rip, "I thought I fixed everything!"

"You did, but in the process you created a time hole," Rip said. He quickly explained the mission to the newcomers.

"Oh man," Cisco said, rubbing his hands over his face.

Caitlin was bending over the desk with all the computer on it, clutching the edge for support. "Where are we going to get enough people to fight all these warriors the time hole will create?" she asked.

"I'll call Joe, Wally, and Iris," Barry said, picking up his cell phone from a nearby table.

"And I'll call Kendra and Carter," Ray said.

"You know Kendra and Carter?" Cisco said in surprise.

Ray nodded, "They were members of our team until they decided they wanted a chance at a normal life with Savage dead."

"I thought Barry and Oliver destroyed him," Caitlin said.

Stein opened his mouth to start explaining, but Rip interrupted him, "Now is not the time. Ms. Lance, now would be a great time to call your friends in Star City."

"Right. Sorry," Sara said, picking Cisco cell phone off the table.

"Hey!" Cisco cried, as Sara walked into the hallway.

"I need to borrow this!" Sara called over her shoulder. She walked down the right side of the hallway since Ray had gone down the left side to call Kendra. She stopped a short way away, and dialed Oliver's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ollie, it's Sara," she said.

"What are you doing with Cisco's phone? Laurel said you were gone on some mission to save the world? Do you know even know what happened?" Oliver asked, concern seeping into his voice as he kept talking.

"Yeah, I know about Laurel," Sara said, "I'm at S.T.A.R. Labs in Central with my team, and we need your help. We need the whole team's help."

Oliver sighed, "I don't know if that's possible, Sara."

"Then make it possible! The whole world and the timestream is at stake here!" Sara snapped.

Oliver was quiet for a moment, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Sara said, "And can you not tell my dad. I just can't stand losing anyone else right now."

"Of course," Oliver said, "I'll be in Central before the night's over."

"Alright. See you soon," Sara said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

While everyone else was preparing for the mission the next morning, Sara walked into the room where Lisa was sleeping. She leaned against the doorway and watched her for a moment. Nobody should have to wake up alone after learning their brother had just died. After a few moments, Lisa began to stir. Sara noticed that her face and eyes were red and puffy. Sara took a deep breath, hoping for strength.

Lisa sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Sara, "Who are you?"

"Sara Lance. I am- was a friend of your brothers," Sara said.

Lisa nodded, "And you're here why? I know six people didn't come here to tell me my brother is dead, especially when I only know one of them."

Sara pushed herself off the doorway and crossed her arms, "You're right. We're here to try and save the world."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "And why aren't you helping everyone prepare to do that?"

"I didn't think you should be alone," Sara said, "Because you're not."

"You don't know what I'm feeling!" Lisa snapped.

"Yeah, I do," Sara said, sitting beside her on the bed, "I lost my sister the same time I lost Leonard. You're not the only one who loves him."

"I'm sorry," Lisa said. The two women sat in silence for a moment before Lisa spoke again, "What did you mean by loves?"

Sara stared at the pinkie ring on her middle finger, "He was my best friend."

"Seems like you were more than just best friends," Lisa said, following Sara's eyes.

Sara sighed, "We never got the chance to try to be more. The one time he brought it up, he'd just pissed me off so I shut him down. A few hours later he was sacrificing himself for the team. For the whole world really."

"Did he know though?" Lisa asked.

Sara looked at her.

"Not a lot of people loved my brother, and he deserved to know who did," Lisa said.

"I still love your brother," Sara said.

"What do you mean? He's gone," Lisa choked, tears falling from her eyes again.

Sara hugged her, "Just because he's gone doesn't mean that we've stopped loving him. And he knew. I kissed him right before he died."

"Thank you," Lisa whispered into Sara's shoulder.

 _AN: So the more I think about what happened to Leonard the more upset I get. Therefore, I decided to create my own little universe. Thanks to anyone who read this. Also, in case you didn't notice, the shirt Lisa is wearing is borrowed from Cisco. It's one he actually wore in The Flash at some point. Lastly, I am going be including the date and location throughout each chapter because I don't want things getting confusing because of time travel. Until next time._


	2. All I Hold Dear

_Chapter 2 All I Hold Dear_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned DC's Legends of Tomorrow, I would not be mourning the death of my favorite character._

 **October 12, 2016**

 **S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City**

It wasn't long after Sara got off the phone with Oliver, that three new people. Barry introduced them as his adoptive family, Joe, Iris, and Wally West. Less than an hour later, Kendra and Carter arrived. The large group was scattered around the main room eating the pizza Barry had picked up. Sara was sitting with Lisa and Mick, playing blackjack with one of the deck of cards Sara had stolen from Leonard before he died. She tried not to think about it too much.

Sara had just finished her last slice of pizza when Oliver walked in the room. Sara jumped from her seat to go hug him. When she released him, she saw Felicity, Roy, Thea, and John standing behind him. Sara wasn't the only one greeting the group. Ray, Kendra, Carter, Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin had also rushed forward to talk to them.

Felicity hugged Sara next, "How are you doing?"

"Good all things considered," Sara told her, letting go.

"It's good to see you," Felicity told her, before going to hug Ray.

Sara was then squashed in a bear hug from John. "I'm so sorry about Laurel," he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, Dig," Sara told him, looking into his face.

"It feels like it was some days, but I'm getting better," Diggle said, releasing Sara.

"Good," Sara said, "How's Sara doing?"

John smiled, "Getting bigger everyday."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Sara said, before turning to Roy. She punched him playfully on the arm.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked, "I heard you retired."

"Oliver called saying that the world was at stake, and that as many people as possible was needed. I couldn't say no," Roy shrugged.

"I'm glad you didn't," Sara told him.

Roy smiled, as Barry pulled him away to introduce him to Wally and Jax. Sara glanced at Thea having a conversation with Caitlin, and she glanced at Lisa sitting alone. Even Mick had gotten up to meet Team Arrow. Sara walked back to Lisa and sat down.

"It does get easier, you know. You get used to the void, and you start wanting to be around other people again," Sara said.

Lisa nodded, "So I hear. I've never lost anyone before because I never really had anyone before."

"I don't know what to tell you," Sara shrugged, "This is the first time I've lost someone because they died instead of me."

"You've died before?" Lisa asked.

Sara nodded, "Once everyone though I was dead, and the time I actually died."

"How'd you come back?" Lisa asked, hopefully.

Sara sighed, "It's not possible. The Lazarus Pit is what brought me back, and it has since been destroyed."

Lisa sighed and stared at the floor, "This sucks."

Sara nodded.

"Everyone gather around!" Rip called from the middle of the room, "We're going over the plan!"

Lisa looked up at Sara, "I'm going with you tomorrow. Nobody is going to want me to, but I am."

"Okay," Sara said, finding a spot in the circle around Rip. Lisa followed her.

Rip quickly that explained the mission was to shut down the time hole.

"If that's all then why do you need so many of us?" Thea asked.

"A couple of reasons. I need the Flash's speed to close the time hole. By using his super speed, he will be able to create a vortex. If he does it long enough the pressure will close the time hole. However, the time hole will do everything it can to protect it's self. It creates time warriors to fight anyone trying to close it, and it will begin producing them by the masses the moment it feels people within a mile radius. Before the Flash can close the time hole, he has to be able to reach it. It'll be up to the rest of us to fight off the time hole's warriors for him to reach it. Then we must keep them off of him while he is closing the time hole. As you can tell, he'll have a very short time to create the amount of speed needed for this vortex to close the time hole," Rip explained.

"He won't be alone though," Wally said, "If both of us run around in circles it'll be a lot quicker."

Joe began to shake his head, "You don't have enough experience for this."

"We don't have a choice," Wally said, "Besides, there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Joe glared at his son.

"That still doesn't explain why all of us our needed for this," Carter said.

Rip continued, "Time holse create warriors based off people from the past of the people trying to close them. The more people there the harder it will be to for the time hole to receive information from everyone's past to use to fight them."

"Wait, what exactly do you mean when you said people from our past?" Oliver asked.

Rip sighed, "Anyone that you have lost in your life. Whether it be from death or them moving away. Someone that could make you lose your objectivity in a fight."

"And you're just now telling us this," Sara growled, eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I know this will be especially hard for you right now," Rip said.

Sara just nodded.

"Lastly, when the time hole closes, anyone and anything within a one mile radius will be sucked inside. Anyone inside will be stuck for the rest of eternity floating around in a black hole," Rip said.

"How are we supposed to get away in time?" John demanded.

"I will have the Waverider half a mile away from the time hole. Whoever is inside will be able to supervise the progress of the time hole closing. There will be a timer set, and anyone not in the Waverider when it goes off will be sucked into the portal. The only exception is Mr. Allen and Mr. West. They will not need to leave until the second timer goes off," Rip explained.

"One question, what's the Waverider?" Felicity asked, holding up one finger.

"Our time traveling space ship," Ray said.

* * *

After completing their plans for the next day, the large group disbanded. They agreed to meet the next morning at S.T.A.R. Labs at eight o'clock. Jax went to go see his mother. Stein went to go see his wife. Mick took Lisa home, and some stayed at S.T.A.R. Labs to socialize. Sara thought about visiting her mother, but she decided she wasn't in the mood. Instead, she went to sit alone in the corridor to spin Leonard's pinkie ring around her finger. It wasn't long before she was joined by Oliver.

"Who else?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"What?" Sara asked, not taking her eyes off Leonard's pinkie ring.

"Who else have you lost recently?" Oliver said.

"How'd you know?" Sara asked, looking up at him.

"You told me you couldn't handle losing anyone else. It just sounded like you had lost more than just Laurel," Oliver said.

"Leonard Snart," Sara said.

"You mean the thief that goes around Central City with a freeze gun?" Oliver said.

"That's the one," Sara said, smiling somewhat, "He was one of the people that Rip recruited to stop Savage. When become close pretty quick. He was best friend."

Oliver smiled sadly at her, "The way you keeping looking at the ring says differently. I know he must have gave it to you. It's not really your style."

Sara laughed, fighting back the tears in her eyes, "It was from his first heist."

They were quiet for a few moments before Sara whispered, "I wanted to be more than just his best friend, but by the time I had the chance it was already too late."

"I'm sorry, Sara," Oliver said.

"Me too," Sara sniffled. She laid her head on Oliver's shoulder, and he rubbed her back as she cried.

* * *

 **October 13, 2016**

 **The Waverider, Central City**

A little after eight the next morning, Sara was dressed in her White Canary outfit with her batons hanging from her belt. The Waverider was packed with people, preparing for their upcoming battle. Rip was giving Cisco and Felicity a brief overview of how to use the technology on the Waverider to assist with the mission over comms. Iris, Caitlin, and Joe were preparing the med bay for multiple injuries of various degrees. Everyone else was wandering around the Waverider checking to make sure their weapons were in working condition or being shown around by Ray.

Sara watched as Rip went to the intercom to tell everyone to take a seat so they could take off. Sara went to sit beside Lisa. She was fiddling with her gun, as Rip took off.

"Nervous?" Sara asked.

Lisa glared at her, "No."

"You look nervous," Sara said, "It's okay to be before a mission, especially one like this."

Lisa looked at Sara from the corner of her eye, "I just never thought of myself as the hero type."

Sara chuckled, "Tell me about it. I used to be an assassin."

Lisa smirked, "No wonder Lenny liked you."

"Why? Cause I could kick his ass and still look damn good?" Sara said.

"Cause you could understand him in ways other people couldn't," Lisa replied.

"I like to think I could," Sara said.

"Mick made it sound like you could," Lisa said.

"What did Mick tell you, exactly?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lisa smirked again, "Just that the two of you spent almost all of your free time together, and that even on missions you'd make everyone listen to you flit."

Sara smiled sadly at Leonard's pinkie ring. She thought of all the times they played various card games. She thought of all the bars they had visited while time-traveling. She thought about how they constantly teased one another. She thought of how they almost died together. She hoped he wasn't lonely.

"I'm doing this for him," Lisa whispered.

Sara snapped her eyes from Leonard's ring to Lisa staring sadly at the floor.

"If he thinks that this world is worth dying for after all the bad things that he's seen, he must be right. I might as well try to keep saving it even if he's not here," Lisa continued, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Just make sure you're doing this because you want to. Not because you think someone else would want you to," Sara said.

Lisa nodded.

"Here we go," Sara muttered, feeling the Waverider descending. The ship landed smoothly on the field. Everyone stood up, as the bay door opened. Everyone grouped around the door to stare at the time hole. It was in the middle of the field just like Rip said. The time hole looked almost like a giant, black cloud swirling in a circle slightly above the ground.

"That's it? That's what could destroy the whole world?" Barry said.

"Yes, Mr. Allen," Rip said somewhat exasperatedly.

"It's smaller than I imagined," Ray said.

"We better get going. It's already producing time warriors for us to fight," Oliver said, pulling an arrow from his quiver.

Sara looked at the time hole to see people walking out of it. She didn't recognize some of them, but others she did. Miranda. Aldus. Shado. Tommy. Slade. Laurel.

Sara took a deep breath.

"Let's do this then," Carter said, being the first person to run forward.

Sara followed, and in the corner of her eyes she could see everyone else doing the same, except for Barry and Wally. Felicity's voice filled Sara's ear, "Remember, the goal is to have a clear perimeter around the time hole for Barry and Wally to run around. When they start running the timers start. When the first timer goes off everyone needs to be in the ship except for Wally and Barry. Once in the ship, everyone has thirty seconds to be seated before take off. The six minute timer will go off and Barry and Wally will run away from the time hole."

Sara nodded, punching the first time warrior she saw in the face. It was a short, bald man that she did not recognize with poor fighting skills. Sara dodged a few punches from him. She hit him a few times with her batons, and he fell unconscious in front of her.

"The other side of the time hole needs a perimeter around it, too," Cisco reminded everyone.

"On it," Sara said, continuing forward through the people fighting around her. She was the first person to make it to the other side of the time hole, and she was quickly ambushed by a large group of time warriors. Some of them were pretending to be Laurel, Shado, and Slade.

The Shado warrior aimed an arrow at her heart. Sara easily dodged, but was hit on the head from behind. Slightly dazed, she spun around, hitting warrior Slade with her batons. He reflected, and he kicked her in the stomach. She was knocked into another time warrior that she didn't recognize. Turning around, she landed a kick at his groin. She brought her batons down hard against the side of his neck. He fell to the ground, as she dodged another one of Shado's arrows.

"I could use some help over here!" Sara screamed into the comms, punching the nearest time warrior in the face. In the corner of her eye, she saw the Laurel warrior about to punch her in the side. Unwilling to fight even this fake version of her sister, Sara advanced on Shado instead. She needed to stop the arrows being aimed at her anyways. Sara heard the time warriors following her and sped up.

Shado aimed another arrow at Sara. This one grazed the top of her right shoulder. Sara grunted in pain. She glanced at her shoulder to see that it was bleeding slightly, before turning her sights back on Shado. She punched her under the head when she reached her, knocking the time warrior's head back. Sara kneed her in the stomach. She tried to bring her batons down against Shado's neck, but the time warrior reflected the attack. Shado landed a punch under Sara's jaw.

Sara felt someone coming up behind her, as Shado tried to kick her stomach. Sara grabbed Shado's leg, and threw her into the time warrior behind her. It was a fake version of Laurel.

"I'm sorry," Sara muttered, before turning to the other time warriors charging at her. Sara didn't recognize the three coming directly at her, but she could tell by their stances they had little fighting experience. She took each of them down with a quick blow to the head. She turned around to see that the warrior versions of Shado and Laurel had recovered. The two were charging at her again.

"Still could use some assistance!" Sara screamed into the comms.

"We're working on it!" Mick shouted back.

Using her batons, Sara was able to block the punches thrown by both of them. Fake Laurel still managed to land a kick to Sara's stomach, knocking her backwards. Sara pushed forward again, managing to knock the twisted version of her sister off her feet. This distraction gave warrior Shado the opportunity to punch Sara in the side of the mouth. Her lip began bleeding, too. Pulling a knife from the inside pocket of her jacket, Sara stabbed the fake Shado in the gut. She threw the body on top of the fake Laurel, who was knocked to the ground again.

Sara turned to her right, where she had heard another time warrior trying to sneak up on her. Standing in front of her was the warrior version of Leonard Snart. He was even wearing the giant, blue parka and had a copy of the cold gun pointed at her chest. His smirk was missing and his eyes were not nearly piercing enough to make Sara think even for a moment that it was the real Leonard. Her Leonard. It didn't stop his voice playing through her head like a broken record.

 _"Maybe I didn't make myself clear."_

 _"You seem to have a problem with being a killer, I, however, don't."_

 _"Even the best laid plans can go sideways."_

 _"It's the things I didn't do that keep me up at night."_

 _"Started to think what the future might hold for me, and you, and me and you."_

Sara shook her head, and brought herself back to reality. She held out her knife in front of her. All she had to do was throw it at his chest. He wasn't Leonard. He was even a real person. The hand holding the knife was shaking, and the cold gun pointed at her was lighting up. This was it. This was the end. She was going to die if she didn't throw the damned knife... She could see Leonard again...

A light blue stream of ice passed over her shoulder hitting the fake Leonard in the chest. Sara watched as the time warrior turned black from frostbite in front of her. She could feel the air around her turning cooler, as the body dropped to the ground. Sara turned around, and she felt her heart drop out of her chest with the knife she was holding.

"Leonard?"

 _AN: We're just going to pretend Leonard 'died' with his cold gun, okay? What'd you guys think of the action scenes? I always have a hard time with those, and I'd appreciate anything you'd have to say about those. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting._


	3. Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

Chapter 3 Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

 _Disclaimer: I'm not getting any money out of writing this so I'm assuming that means I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow._

 **October 13, 2016**

 **Field outside Central City**

 _A light blue stream of ice passed over her shoulder hitting the fake Leonard in the chest. Sara watched as the time warrior turned black from frostbite in front of her. She could feel the air around her turning cooler, as the body dropped to the ground. Sara turned around, and she felt her heart drop out of her chest with the knife she was holding._

" _Leonard?"_

He was wearing the clothes he had died in: black jeans, long sleeve blue shirt, leather jacket, and his goggles hanging around his neck. He was pointing his cold gun at the ground, but his blue eyes met hers. She knew that it was the real him. Not some warped version created by the time hole.

His head was tilted slightly to the right, and he was smirking at her, "Miss me?"

Sara felt her shock turn into rage. He'd been alive all this time. He had stayed away from the team purposely. He had stayed away from her. He let her believe that he had died.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sara demanded.

Leonard's smirk disappeared, and his eyes grew softer, "It's not what you think. If I could have come back before now I wo- duck!"

Instinctively, Sara dropped to the ground at Leonard's command. She felt the blast of his gun passing over her again. Looking at the ground, she could see that some of the time hole's warriors were still running toward them. She connected her batons together to make her bo staff, and she hit two of the oncoming time warriors behind their ankles. The two fell to the ground, as Sara stood up.

"Maybe now's not the best time for this conversation," she said, glancing over her shoulder at Leonard.

"Probably not," he agreed, pulling his goggles on. She watched him point his gun at another group of time warriors, before forcing herself to focus on the time warriors running toward her. She put her bo staff in front of her, preparing to strike. She never had the chance to hit any of them before waves of fire and gold took out everyone running toward her. Sara looked to the left to see Lisa and Mick running forward with their guns outstretched.

"You good?" Lisa called.

"Yeah, let's go help Len," Sara said, when they reached her.

"What?" Lisa gasped, looking behind Sara to see Leonard fighting his own group of time warriors. Lisa looked at Mick, "You said-"

"I don't know what's going on, but it's him," Sara interrupted, already running to Leonard. She heard Mick and Lisa following her. Ray's voice filled her ear, "I just flew around the time hole. There is a ten foot perimeter all around it."

"Wally! Barry! Go!" Cisco cried.

"Timers starting!" Felicity warned.

"We have five minutes to knock all these guys out and to get back to the ship," Sara told Leonard, punching the nearest time warrior in the face.

"How far away is the ship?" Leonard asked, hitting a time warrior in the back of the head with his gun.

"About half a mile away," Lisa said, shooting her gun at another time warrior.

Sara knew Leonard must have been shocked by his sister's presence, but she wasn't able to watch his reaction. She wasn't able to watch him like she desperately wanted to. She had to focus on the mission.

Sara kneed another oncoming time warrior in the gut. The unknown woman snarled at her and punched Sara in the jaw. Sara grunted and hit the woman in the side of her ribs with her bo staff. The woman aimed a kick to Sara's stomach, but Sara was able to block it with her staff. Sara swung the staff against the women's temple, knocking her to the ground. Sara stomped on her ribs to ensure that she wouldn't try to get up.

Another time warrior grabbed Sara from behind, and Sara grabbed the person's hands. Digging her feet into the ground, Sara flipped the attacker over her head. It was the warrior version of Laurel again. The warrior version of her sister pushed herself off the ground and charged at Sara with her batons. Sara used her bo staff to block the oncoming attacks.

"It's your fault I'm dead," warrior Laurel whispered, "You should have been there."

Sara stepped back, shaking her head. It was the opening warrior Laurel needed. She hit Sara's wrist with her batons repeatedly, making Sara drop her staff. Warrior Laurel kicked Sara hard in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

Felicity's voice filled her head, "Four minutes!"

Sara stared up at this twisted version of her sister, and she felt all the fight in her fade away. It was her fault Laurel died. She should have been with her sister. She should have protected her sister. Sara closed her eyes waiting for another blow. It didn't come. Instead she heard a clunk. Sara opened her eyes to see Leonard standing over the unconscious version of her sister holding his cold gun where the warrior's head had just been.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked, holding his hand out.

"Fine," Sara said, taking his hand.

He pulled her to her feet, "I don't believe you."

"I said I'm fine," Sara said, picking up her bo staff. She looked up to see Mick and Lisa running toward them.

"All the time warriors on this side are down," Mick said.

"Let's go help the others," Sara said. She turned and ran to where the rest of her friends were fighting the time hole's warriors.

"Others? Who all is here?" Leonard asked, running beside her.

"Everybody," Mick grunted, from behind the pair.

"Three minutes!" Felicity cried.

Looking ahead, Sara saw Thea locked in battle with five time warriors. A warrior version of Tommy was about to hit Thea from behind. Sara speed up, and she used her bo staff to knock him out.

"Thanks!" Thea said, as Sara punched another one of Thea's attackers.

"Not a problem," Sara replied.

"Out of the way!" Leonard demanded.

Sara grabbed Thea's arm and dragged her out of the range of Leonard's cold gun. He iced all of the time warriors they had just been fighting.

"Who's he?" Thea asked, "Where'd he come from?"

"Long story," Sara said, looking up to survey the rest of the fight. She was looking for he needed the most help when she saw Diggle running back to the Waverider. Sara squinted and saw that there was a pair of legs dangling from his arms. "Someone's been hurt," she said.

"Not surprised," Thea said, glancing at Diggle. She went back to surveying the battlefield. "I'm going to help Oliver," Thea told her, running off.

"And we need to go help Rip," Mick said, pointing to the former time master. He was shooting at ten oncoming time warriors. Sara nodded, and they took off.

"Two minutes!"

When in range, Leonard, Lisa, and Mick began shooting their guns at the time warriors. Under their cover, Sara rushed forward striking as many of the time warriors she could reach. Within seconds, all of them were on the ground.

"Mr. Snart!" Rip gasped, looking away from the time warriors he had just been the first time.

"Hello, Captain," Leonard drawled.

Rip continued staring at his team member in shock.

"90 seconds!"

"If you don't mind, I would rather not flirt with death at the moment so if we could," Leonard trailed off, gesturing toward the Waverider.

"Right, right," Rip muttered, running toward the ship. Sara glanced around them to see everyone else doing the same. Luckily, all of the time warriors were trying to follow them instead of going after Barry and Wally.

Sara and Leonard were running as fast as they could toward the ship. Lisa and Mick following closely behind them. A scream pierced the air, and Sara and Leonard turned around. Lisa was on the ground, clutching her leg. An arrow was sticking out of her leg, directly under her knee.

"Lisa!" Leonard screamed, running back.

"60 seconds!"

Leonard was bending down to pick up his sister, but Sara stopped him, "No! Let me! Your weapons have a much farther range than mine!"

Leonard sighed and nodded. Sara snapped her bo staff in half, and she clipped her batons onto the side of her belt. Fire and ice swirled around her, as she pulled Lisa onto her back.

"It's going to be okay," Sara reassured her, "Gideon will fix your leg in seconds."

Lisa whimpered, and Sara started running back to the ship. Mick and Leonard were on either side of her, firing their weapons at the oncoming time warriors.

"30 seconds!"

Sara grunted and forced herself to speed up. She was not dying again. Not today. Not right after getting Leonard back, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him either. She was not going to let him know what it felt like to lose a sister.

Sara dashed onto the ship, and Lisa slide off her back. Leonard was at her side in seconds. He picked his sister up and carried in the direction of the med bay. Sara leaned against the wall panting. She looked up at Mick and smiled.

"It's really him," Mick said, returning the smile.

"Yeah, it is," Sara nodded, watching Oliver and Roy run inside the side.

"That's everyone," Roy said.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

Roy nodded, sinking down to the floor.

Oliver smirked, "He's a little out of shape."

Sara laughed, as Mick instructed Gideon to shut the Waverider's doors.

"Everyone prepare for takeoff!" Rip yelled over the intercom.

"Let's get to our seats," Sara said, straightening up.

John came running from down the hall.

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked.

"No, everything's fine. It's great actually," John smiled.

"Then what is it?" Roy asked.

John looked directly at Sara, "It's Laurel. She's alive, and she's in the med bay."

Sara could hear John still talking to Oliver behind her, and she heard Rip shouting something about safety measures on the intercom. Yet, none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was Laurel. She had to get to Laurel. She had to see for herself that Laurel was here. That Laurel was alive, and that Sara wasn't dreaming. It felt like a dream. A dream where she was running toward an unreachable target. A target that would always be snatched away at the last second.

Sara fell to the floor when the Waverider pushed off the ground and flew into the air. The impact stung her knees slightly, but Sara just pushed herself off. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing Laurel.

Sara stopped in the entrance of the med bay to scan the room for a moment. Lisa was laying on the first bed, with Leonard standing beside her. Gideon had already treated Lisa's leg, and the arrow and the hole that should been there were gone. On the second bed was Laurel. Her dead sister very much alive. She looked pale and scared dressed in the hospital gown Sara assumed she had died in. Laurel's eyes met hers, and some of the fierceness returned to her older sister's face.

Sara rushed to her sister. Her eyes filling quickly with tears, and she threw herself on the bed with her sister. Sara's arms found Laurel's, and the two were wrapped in a close embrace. Sara couldn't control the sobs that overtook her body, and she tightened her grip on Laurel. Somehow she was real. Somehow Leonard was real. Somehow the universe managed to give Sara back her Laurel and her Leonard in the same day.

 _AN: I love Laurel, and I couldn't just let her stay dead. The explanations for Laurel and Leonard being alive will be in the next chapter. Sorry that this was shorter than the previous chapters. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!_


	4. Loving Can Mend Your Soul

Chapter 4 Loving Can Mend Your Soul

 _Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow._

 **October 13, 2016**

 **Waverider, abandoned parking lot at Central City Docks**

Sara was sitting at Laurel's beside watching her sister sleep. Leonard and Lisa had left the med bay shortly after Sara had arrived so both sets of siblings could have some privacy. Gideon told them that the mission had been a success, and Barry and Wally had escaped without injuries. Gideon also healed Sara's busted lip and the graze from the arrow on her shoulder, while she talked to Laurel.

"It was so dark and lonely sometimes," Laurel had told her, "Other times Tommy was there. His mother was there sometimes, too. Tommy was with me when the hole appeared. The next thing I saw was Diggle carrying me."

Sara replied her sister's words over and over in her head trying to make some kind of sense out of them. How was Laurel here? Would Laurel leave her again?

Sara heard approaching footsteps and turned around in her seat to face the doorway. Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Felicity, and Thea were huddled in the doorway.

Sara smiled at them, "Come on in. She'll be glad to see all of you when she wakes up."

"We're all just so happy to see her," Felicity said, as they all entered the room.

"John? What happened? She said you were with her when whatever happened happened," Sara said, looking up at her friend.

John sighed, "I was fighting those warriors right as Barry and Wally started running around the time hole. I looked up to see Laurel being thrown out of it. Luckily, I was able to make it to her before she hit the ground."

"So the time hole can bring people back from the dead?" Sara asked.

"We asked Rip about it. He said that it was unusual, but not unheard of," Oliver said.

"So she's here? She's not leaving again?" Sara asked, hearing her fear slip into her voice.

"No," Thea said, "She's here to stay."

"And there's no side effects of the time hole throwing her out either," Felicity added.

Sara smiled down at her sister's sleeping face, "I guess the universe decided she was too special to leave the world yet."

"The universe is right then," Oliver said.

"Where's everyone else? Gideon said that Barry and Wally weren't injured," Sara said, looking at her friends again.

"They weren't," Roy assured her, "They just went back to S.T.A.R. Labs with Iris, Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco."

"We went there too for a little while to change into civilian clothing and to eat lunch, but we wanted to know how you guys were doing," Thea said.

"We're good," Sara said.

"You look exhausted. You haven't even changed clothes yet," John said.

Sara shrugged.

"We'll sit with her," Oliver offered, "Go get some rest."

Sara sighed and nodded, rising from her chair. Felicity pulled a Big Belly Burger bag from her handbag. She held it out for Sara, "You need to eat, too."

"Promise you'll come get me when she wakes up?" Sara asked.

"Of course," Thea answered.

* * *

Sara walked to her room. She changed out of her White Canary uniform and put on black leggings and a long sleeved grey shirt. She sat at her desk and quickly ate the burger and fries her friends brought her. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she sat down. Maybe Oliver was right about her needing to rest.

After she finished eating, Sara laid down on her bed. She held her right hand out in front of her. She smiled at Leonard's ring on her finger, wondering if he had noticed that she was wearing it. She let her hand drop and closed her eyes.

Sara woke up with a gasp. She looked around her room, and she reminded herself that Leonard was live. He was here on the ship somewhere. He was safe. Laurel was, too.

Sitting up, Sara asked, "Gideon? How long was I asleep?"

"A little over an hour Ms. Lance," Gideon replied.

"Is my sister still asleep?"

"Ms. Lance is still sleeping in the med bay," Gideon answered.

"Thank you, Gideon," Sara said, as there was a knock on her door, "Open the door."

Sara wasn't surprised to see Leonard standing there. He had changed clothes. He was wearing a long sleeved, black shirt and black jeans. He was face was unusually serious as he studied her.

"Lisa told me about your sister," Leonard said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Sara shrugged, "Well, according to you, you couldn't help not coming back."

Leonard sighed and walked over to Sara's bed. "May I?" he asked, motioning to the bed with his hand.

Sara nodded, and and he sat down beside her.

"When the oculus exploded I didn't actually die. I was just sucked into the time stream," Leonard said.

"And you were trapped there?" Sara guessed, "How'd you escape?"

"The only way to leave the time stream is for someone you... care about to be in a life or death situation. When that happens, it releases you," Leonard said.

"Why now? Mick and I have been in plenty of life or death situations since you... disappeared," Sara said.

"Yeah, but did you freeze any other time? You knew it wasn't me, but you just stood there. You didn't even try to hit the time warrior," Leonard said.

"I couldn't make myself," Sara whispered, looking Leonard in the eye.

Leonard brought his face slightly closer to Sara's, "Why not?"

"Because when I saw that time warrior all I could hear was your voice," Sara said, leaning slightly closer to Leonard.

"And what was I saying?" Leonard was so close now that Sara could feel his breath on her lips.

"You were wondering what the future might hold for me and you."

"I think I'm ready to find out," Leonard whispered.

"Me too," Sara muttered, before pressing her lips to his.

Leonard responded passionately moving his lips against hers. Like their last kiss, this one was saying all the things they didn't know how to, but it couldn't be more different. Their last kiss was gentle and filled with sorrow. This one was almost aggressive and filled with happiness at finally getting a chance to be together.

Wanting to touch as much of him as possible, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck. One of Leonard's hands wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her closer to him. His other hand found itself entangled in her hair.

When they broke apart for air, Sara was not surprised to see Leonard smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and rested her forehead against his. These small actions just made Leonard's smirk grow.

"That was fun," Leonard drawled.

"Yeah, we should do it again," Sara said, moving her hands to cup his face.

Still smirking, Leonard was about to kiss her again when he saw a new ring on Sara's finger. He stared at it, while removing his hand from her hair. He moved it over her right hand and gently pulled it away from his check. He held it out in front of him, when he finally found his voice, "You're wearing my ring."

"Mick gave it to me. Apparently, you planted it on him," Sara said.

"I did," Leonard said, still staring at it on her middle finger.

"You can have back if you want," Sara offered.

Leonard shook his head slightly, "It looks better on you."

"You sure? Might need a reminder that plans can go astray," Sara teased.

Leonard smirked, "You're my reminder now."

Sara raised any eyebrow.

"You weren't part of my plan," Leonard said, interlocking his fingers with hers.

Sara chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again, but she was interrupted by a knock on her door. Leonard groaned, as Sara looked at the door.

The knock came again, "Sara?"

Sara stood up at the sound of Felicity's voice, "Open the door, Gideon."

The door slide open to reveal a smiling Felicity.

"Laurel's awake," Felicity said, glancing questioningly at Leonard.

"She okay?" Sara asked.

"Great, actually," Felicity said, looking at Sara again, "She was wondering if you could bring her a change of clothes."

Sara nodded and walked to her closet. She began going through her clothes to find something Laurel would like.

Behind her Felicity's voice filled the room, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You look familiar," Leonard said, "Did I ever steal something from you?"

Sara snorted, "That's a great way to introduce yourself, Snart."

Felicity gasped, "You're that guy that tried to kill Barry with a cold gun!"

"But I didn't," Leonard said.

"Only because we pretended to have a prototype of the cold gun which was really a vacuum!" Felicity said.

"That was a vacuum?" Leonard growled.

Sara laughed, "Thanks for the leverage, Felicity."

Leonard glared at her playfully, "Watch it, Assassin."

"Bring it, Crook," Sara retorted, pulling a shirt and pants from their hangers.

Leonard smirked at her, as Felicity looked back and forth between them.

"Are you two a thing?" Felicity asked, pointing back and forth between the two.

"I guess you could call it that," Leonard drawled, not taking his eyes off of Sara.

"Oh, I'll just go then" Felicity said, pointing at the door. She slowly back out of the room.

Leonard watched her go with a raised eyebrow, "She always like that?"

Sara chuckled, "Pretty much."

Leonard stood up, shaking his head. Sara walked toward him, clothes hanging off of one arm. He bent down and pecked her lips.

"Go take care of your sister."

* * *

 **October 13, 2016**

 **New Gardens Apartments, Central City**

Less than an hour later, Laurel and Sara were standing outside their mother's apartment. Laurel stared at the white door apprehensively for a few moments.

"She's going to be happy to see you," Sara said.

"Yeah, but imagine what she's going to think when she sees me," Laurel said.

"She's seen me come back from the dead twice now. While she won't be expecting it, I doubt she'll question it," Sara said.

Laurel laughed softly.

Sara looked at her questioningly.

Laurel nodded at her, and Sara knocked on the door. Within moments, their mother opened the door. She was beaming at her youngest daughter, "I was so happy to get your c-"

Dinah stopped talking at the sight of her oldest daughter. Tears filled her eyes, and she threw her arms around Laurel.

"My baby!" Dinah gasped.

"Hey Mom," Laurel whispered, returning the embrace.

After a few minutes, Dinah released Laurel. She stood back and took in her daughter's appearance. She ran her hand through Laurel's hair, "Your so beautiful."

Laurel smiled, blinking back tears, "Thank you."

Dinah backed into her apartment. She held the door open and ushered the young women inside.

* * *

 **October 13, 2016**

 **Central City**

Laurel and Sara left their mother's apartment a little after nine that night. They walked along the city streets in silence. Laurel looking in every direction with a smile on her lips.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"I guess I just never fully appreciated how beautiful the world can be," Laurel said.

Sara laughed, "Death did a better number on you than it did me."

"What you mean?" Laurel asked.

"You're more hopeful than ever. Somehow still seeing the beauty in things nobody else does, but it means even more now than before," Sara answered.

Laurel smiled slightly, "I think you're right."

"Laurel Lance always trying to save the world," Sara teased.

"Says the women that has actually saved the world a few times now," Laurel laughed, bumping into her sister.

Sara laughed, bumping her back.

"That team's been good for you," Laurel said, after they finished laughing.

"What'd you mean?" Sara asked.

"You're lighter than you used to be. Even before you died, you had lost all of your hope. I think you've found it again," Laurel said.

Sara smiled, "I have."

Laurel nodded, "Good."

* * *

 **October 14, 2016**

 **S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City**

S.T.A.R. Labs was filled with noise the next morning. The heroes had all gathered to eat breakfast before everyone went their separate ways. For once, Rip had agreed to staying for a while longer without much argument. Sara believed that it was partly due to her reunion with Laurel and Leonard's reunion with Lisa. Sara and Laurel were leaning against the wall observing everyone around them, content just to being in each other's presence.

Sara nodded at Oliver and Felicity talking to Barry and Iris, "When are they going to get back together?"

"When they stop being idiots," Laurel answered, watching as Felicity wiped a stray piece of food from the side of Oliver's mouth.

Sara rolled her eyes, "They already act like they're married."

"They were like that before they were ever together," Laurel laughed.

"I know. I was with Oliver when they first started acting married," Sara said.

"Did I just hear you say that you were in a relationship with a married man?" Lisa asked, walking over. Leonard and Mick following behind her. "I don't know if this is the kind of woman I want my older brother with," Lisa teased.

"What?" Laurel gasped, staring wide eyed at her sister.

Leonard leaned against the wall and smirked, "You mean you didn't tell her about us?"

"Didn't come up," Sara shrugged.

"He's a criminal!" Laurel said.

"I'm retired," Leonard said.

Laurel crossed her arms, "You've killed people."

"I've killed people. Oliver's killed people. Thea, John, and Lyla have all killed people. You don't have a problem with us," Sara retorted, glaring at her sister.

"That's different," Laurel said.

"How?" Sara demanded.

"We protect people," Laurel said.

"So does Leonard. He sacrificed himself for our team. He thought he was going to die. We all thought he was dead until the time stream shot him out yesterday," Sara said.

Laurel's eyes flickered between Leonard's calm face, Mick's calculating face, Lisa's glare, and her younger sister's determined face. "Fine," Laurel sighed, uncrossing her arms, "I shouldn't have judged you without getting to know you. I'm sorry."

Leonard shrugged, "Apology accepted."

"But if you ever hurt her-"

"She'll kick my ass," Leonard interrupted.

Laurel nodded approvingly, "Long as you know."

Oliver walked over and laid a hand on Laurel's shoulder, "We're ready to go whenever you are."

Laurel hugged Sara, "Take care of yourself."

"You too," Sara said, "And tell Dad I said hi."

Laurel smiled at Sara as she let go, "I will."

Laurel back away so Oliver could hug Sara, too.

"I'm glad you got them both back," Oliver whispered.

"Now you need to go get Felicity back," Sara replied so only Oliver could hear.

"See you soon, Sara," Oliver said, releasing her.

"Bye Ollie," Sara said. She watched them walk out of the room, before turning back to Leonard, Lisa, and Sara.

"So what's is this about you dating a married man?" Leonard asked, jokingly.

 _AN: Well, that became a lot longer than I was expecting. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! While this is the end of this story, I have a lot of ideas already with this universe so keep a look out._


End file.
